Mail To Mates
by Blazenaire Alda
Summary: A series of short letters from the Jellicles to whomever requests.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Pointless… yes. Utterly time wasting… I know.**

**Yet I do intend to do this anyway! Based off Cutebutdeadlyachiemist's Letters To Lovers, a Death Note fanfic, this will be a series of letters written from the Jellicles to whomever requests one. You can make several requests if you wish, additionally this will be updated a lot more frequently than IWAJOR (Interview With a Jellicle Or Two) as I will fulfil each request individually, as opposed to waiting for several dozen questions to be sent in from various people. Anyway… If you would like one, either review or send me a private message.**


	2. MagicalMarvelMrMistoffelees

**A/N: As a request for who requested a Misto/Victoria letter. **

**The first of a series of letters written from one Jellicle to another or from a Jellicle to the reader who requests one (Yes… open invitation for a request!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Jellicles or your soul… *sad face***

Dear Victoria,

Every day I think of the same thing, no matter how bright the sun shines or how dark the night is, I always think of you. In only a matter of weeks we will be mature, full-grown Jellicles and allowed to choose a mate for the Jellicle Ball.

I know also that Plato may have similar wishes but I really felt like I had to tell if, it felt like all my emotions would swell up and engulf me if I were to simply ignore them. Though I could never ignore you in any mindset. I know I am quite shy, if I weren't I probably would be telling you this instead.

I hope you can forgive me and maybe I could have the sweet pleasure of having your paw in dance for our first Jellicle Ball?

Love, Mistoffelees


	3. Skitternimble

**A/N: Second letter in the set, this one is for Skitternimble who requested a letter from the famous Rum Tum Tugger.  
>May not be completely in character as shown in the movie version, but I believe Tugger can truly have a good heart towards someone special.<strong>

To my little queenie Skitternimble,

I'm glad to hear that you are one of my little queenkit fans, though you definitely are the cutest of the lot. The way your smile lights up the whole room and that adorable little blush you have whenever I see you makes my day feel complete.

I know that I may not be the most goody-two-shoes of all the toms out there, but I wasn't raised to be a liar. Sometimes I wish that we had a moment alone so I could get to know you a little better, because all I know about you so far is your name, your cute smile and that you are different to all the queens in a good way.

Can't wait to see that smile again,  
>The Rum Tum Tugger<p> 


	4. Quiffin

**A/N: Third one today, this time requested from Quiffin. This letter will be from Bombalurina to Tugger, though more of a flirt letter than anything.**

**Disclaimer: As always… I own nothing but a dream and an imagination.**

To my Tugger,

Not sure where or what you're up to but I've been waiting anxiously for your return. Remember how I promised how I'd show you some new tricks? Well I've got something in mind I'm pretty damn sure you'd like.

I love your scent, your mane has much a masculine scent that drives me wild. No wonder why the queens love you, though we both know they cannot compare to what I can offer to you.

I yearn to have you here with me yet again,  
>Your one and only queen, Bomba-babe<p> 


	5. Aaron

**A/N: Forth letter in the series,  
>this time a letter from Mistoffelees as requested by Aaron Deiteri. I know the letters may seem short though I doubt using a pen or quill would be all that simple due to lack of opposable thumbs. (Personally I see the Jellicles as having the ability to stand on hind legs but having typical cat paws and over-sized for a cat, about the height of a young child when standing on hind legs)<strong>

**Disclaimer: I own only my imagination… the government technically owns my laptop.**

Dear Aaron,

Despite not knowing you all that long, you seem like a very interesting person from what I've observed. I apologise if I am making you sound like a test subject in a human science laboratory but I was never that skilled with stringing words together…

Now that I think about it, I do recall you saying that you were studying the human sciences, it may not be all that similar but both our studies are similar in a sense. Jellicle magic does occasionally possess some qualities present in scientific theories. Especially with conjuration, all items are composed of millions of miniscule atoms and their shape, density and form can be altered to some extent.

Why am I rambling about conjuration theories? Why am I asking myself questions in a letter which clearly is addressed to you? I'm truly sorry. Yes, I apologise quite often but in truth I am quite shy and timid. Most Jellicles seem to dislike my study habits, they don't understand the required concentration but you do. We are connected by this desire to prove ourselves knowledgeable in our fields of study.

Again I ramble on mindlessly… please forgive me.

I tend to withdraw from being overly social but as I stated, I need to prove something to you. When I'm around you, no matter the amount of time, I feel at peace. Most likely a chemical reactions releasing an amount of hormones into me, even I know that last part sounded like something a hybrid of the Rum Tum Tugger and a biology professor might say, though it is true. Please don't look down on me like everybody else has in the past, I just needed to say these things. I keep denying it to myself even, though in the very back of my mind, I know denying it will be as successful as breeding a rat and a pigeon together. Hopeless and futile.

One last time, I will apologise in advance and I accept any reaction you may have to this letter. I understand entirely if you wish not to speak to me again. If you learn anything from this letter, I just hope that it will be that I tried my very best to explain these emotions to you in a logical, clear way,

Mistoffelees.


End file.
